


The One Where Evan Comes Out Via Group Chat

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: ________ has joined the chat [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Evan is a weak bisexual and loves his bf, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Humor, Secret Relationship, Texting, Trans Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Trans Male Character, sorta - they've yet to come out, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: Acorn: WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS THAT I AM A WEAK BISEXUAL





	The One Where Evan Comes Out Via Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> i hc that evan's text speech is crazy good  
> His anxiety's too bad for typos  
> -  
> EDIT: Since, this is now apart of a series, I gotta put this out there.  
> In the time line, this is around late July, just before they all start Uni.  
> They've all been talking for like a month  
> -
> 
> Evan - Acorn  
> Connor - DefinitelyHigh  
> Jared - SincerelyMeme  
> Alana - Bee  
> Zoe - DenimStars

**Acorn has created** **_I need help._ ** **chat**

 **Acorn added:** **_definitelyhigh, sincerelymeme, bee_ ** **and** **_denimstars_ **

SincerelyMeme: evan… you ok?

Acorn: Jared!!!

Acorn: No!!!

Acron: This is serious!! I’m dying!! Pay attention!!

DenimStars: no less than 12 exclamation points. Huh.

DefinitelyHigh: shut up zoe

DefinitelyHigh: evan what happened

Acorn: I don’t know, it all happened so fast

You all know that I work at Ikea right? Over priced home decor?

Most of you guys use my family and friends discount?

SincerelyMeme: yeah ev we get it

Acorn: Okay, yeah, so I was working today. Just stocking shelves. You know, straightening everything and ducking out of customer interactions

Normal stuff.

And all of the sudden this guy comes along and starts trying to talk to me, asking where the beds were

And, you know, I told him. I think I gave him explicit directions. Mom says I talk with my hands to avoid eye contact, and I really think that’s true most of the time, except this time I couldn’t look away? Like his eyes were so green and brown and pretty? And, like I said, I couldn’t look away, so I was just caught making eye contact and I think I was still talking, but I blacked out and I don’t remember what I said exactly, except he said thank you and he caught me on his way out of the store, and he said he found exactly where it was thanks to me and he WINKED AT ME

And then my face got all hot and my hands started to get all sweaty and I couldn’t talk anymore so I just nodded really lamely and I think he smiled? It sounded like he was smiling when he said “See you later” but, like, I was looking at the floor so I coulDN’T SEE IF HE WAS SMILING OR NOT

WHATIMTRYINGTOSAYISTHATIAMAWEAKBISEXUAL

**_Jared.Kleinman has added you to a private message_ **

SincerelyMeme: Babe.

SincerelyMeme: did yu just come out to the group

Acorn: Maybe?

SincerelyMeme: did you just come out to the group by retelling about this morning when i came to your work to find a new bed

SincerelyMeme: and flirted with you in the middle of a kitchen model?

Acorn: ……..Yes?

SincerelyMeme: jesus christ you are so cute

Acorn: :)

Acorn: The chat’s quiet. It’s been a while.

Acorn: Oh my God.

Acorn: Jared.

Acorn: What if they all hate me now?

SincerelyMeme: evan, babe, dear darling sapling child.

SincerelyMeme: this groupchat is literally the gayest thing i have ever been apart of

SincerelyMeme: and i Will remind you of last Tuesday

Acorn: JARED

SincerelyMeme: im just saying

SincerelyMeme: that’s quite a feat to achieve when i literally have Constant gay sex with my boyfriend that i enjoy a Lot

Acorn: OhmiGod Jared, I’m serious

SincerelyMeme: ME TOO

SincerelyMeme: look i can personally guarantee that nobody’s going to have anything to say abt you being bi

SincerelyMeme: nothing bad anyhow

Acorn: …

Acorn: Has anyone sent you any PMs about it, yet?

SincerelyMeme: *sigh*

SincerelyMeme: nope

SincerelyMeme: radio silence

Acorn: Oh. Okay. This is okay. It’s fine.

 

**_Chat - I need help._ **

Acorn: Please say something it’s been like ten minutes and I’m chewing my nails

DenimStars: ew evan no don’t do that

DenimStars: that’s bad for you

Acorn: I know, but I am the poster child for anxiety.

DenimStars: just know that you’re good buddy!!

DenimStars: connor wishes he could respond, but he inhaled his thai food and hasn’t fully recovered yet

DenimStars: i think he’s ok tho dont worry

Acorn: Is he okay? That’s dangerous! He could die

DenimStars: he’s okaaayyyyyyyy He took a lot of water and now hes just staring out into the void with this odd smile on his face

 

**_Jared.Kleinman has added you to a private message_ **

SincerelyMeme: oh!!!!!

SincerelyMeme: while i appreciate you gushing about my eyes i wanna know why you were so nervous

SincerelyMeme: it was literally me

Acorn: *distant laughter*

Acorn: Well.

Acorn: Um…

Acorn: You had those shorts on? And your legs looked really good and you made the bed joke and I just? Stopped working? Brain malfunctioned and my palms got all sweaty and I started blubbering.

Acorn: I think I started blubbering - did I start blubbering? It felt like I did, and my palms got all sweaty and gross and my stomach felt like someone set out a bunch of butterflies to fly around in there - WHICH is a weird thing to do. Why would someone put butterflies in someone else’s stomach? They wouldn’t so it’s a weird expression anyways.

SincerelyMeme: [laughing emoji] babe

SincerelyMeme: ilyvmhs

SincerelyMeme: no you didnt blubber you stuttered a bit but it was cute and you started tugging on the hem of your shirt like a dork and all of the sudden i was like “oh no what do i do my boyfriend is the cutest”

SincerelyMeme: i barely Survived babe

SincerelyMeme: i nearly pulled you to the bed section myself

Acorn: fjgndfjgnjkdhkdnhfgbnghd Oh MY God

SincerelyMeme: Look at that! Typo-Free evan hansen made a skeysmahc i should be proud

Acorn: Jared, please - you can’t just say stuff like that! Mom will be home any time.

SincerelyMeme: LOL

SincerelyMeme: tell you what - ill call you as soon as i get home from work

Acorn: Oh God.

SincerelyMeme: [winking emoji] look frwd to it babe

SincerelyMeme: but for now the gc is exploding nd i think they need you

 

**_Chat - I need help._ **

DefinitelyHigh: Is2g if you all keep up w the bi puns im leaving

DenimStars: if you cant handle it then leave bro

DenimStars: nobody’s stopping you

SincerelyMeme: yeah, bi, connor!!!!!!!

DefinitelyHigh: jesus fucking christ!!!!!!

DefinitelyHigh: first you all scare evan off and now youre trying to kick me out to i see how it fucing is

Acorn: No, they didn’t

Acorn: They didn’t scare me off, I’m still here

SincerelyMeme: SEE!

SincerelyMeme: THERE HE IS!

DenimStars: where did you goooooooooooooooooo connor was Concerned™

DefinitelyHigh: zoe shut up

DenimStars: im just trying to tell the truth brother

Bee: Hi! I’m here

Bee: I just got back from work. What did I miss? Who needed help

SincerelyMeme: this is your bi-second reminder that evan hansen has Joined The Gays

Acorn: Jared, please. I didn’t just join, I Came Out there’s a difference.

Acorn: Alana, I came out as bisexual.

Bee: Oh!!

Bee: Evan, congratulations! I’m proud of you!! [heart emoji]

Acorn: [heart emojis] Thank you! It means a lot! [grinning emoji]

SincerelyMeme: you missed the riviting tale of Evan being gay over a Hansom Desperado he met at work

SincerelyMeme: one that asked evan if he could get some advice on which bed to buy

Bee: Oh my.

Acorn: JSGNNFGJGJDDNFGJKDOSIJSRNSNDKSDF

DenimStars: oh my god did he just keysmash

SincerelyMeme: he did

SincerelyMeme: that’s the second one today woW

DefinitelyHigh: when was the first

SincerelyMeme: it was in the dms buddy dont worry ‘bout it

DefinitelyHigh: [suspicious emoji]

SincerelyMeme: [winking emoji]

DenimStars: hang tf on how did you know abt the guys asking evan for advice, evan didn’t say he did that

SincerelyMeme: …

Acorn: I

Acorn: Obviously, I told Jared what happened after it happened after I got on break. I guess I just forgot to tell you all that earlier?

DefinitelyHigh: Makes sense

DefinitelyHigh: why would you go to kleinman tho

SincerelyMeme: Ouch murphey

SincerelyMeme: i will have you know that i am evans’ nearest and dearest friend

DefinitelyHigh: doubtful

DefinitelyHigh: i am that person

Acorn: Anyway, I’m going to go to bed. I’ve got work in the morning, haha

SincerelyMeme: ah yes work

SincerelyMeme: maybe you’ll meet the handsome guy again tomorrow?

Acorn: Oh my Gooooooood.

SincerelyMeme: Lol

SincerelyMeme: and im out! Gotta go study and do things.

**_SincerelyMeme has left the chat - I need help._ **

Acorn: Oh - I’ve got to-

Acorn: Me too.

Acorn: Good night everyone!

**_Acorn has left the chat - I need help._ **

    Evan tapped out of the chat and dropped his phone onto his chest, puffing out a huge, relieved sigh.

    That went a lot better than he thought it would.

    Now. All he and Jared have to do now, is come out as a couple. Fun.

    His phone began to ring - it was a special tone Jared picked out specifically for himself, so Evan didn’t hesitate to answer the call.

    “Hello?” he said, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip.

    “Hey,” Jared said, drawing out the word in all of the best ways. His voice was hushed, like a secret Evan was dying to hear. His breath caught as he anticipated the words Jared was about to say. He wasn’t disappointed. “So. What are you wearing right now?”

     Yeah, he was glad his mom was working late tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey wanted to continue writing the last bit but hnnnnggggggggg  
> Maybe next time.
> 
> I hope you liked it!! This is my first work for the DEH fandom and I'm excited to get into it a bit more!  
> I'm contemplating making this a series where Evan and Jared go about their merry gay way while the others get mighty suspicious of their """friendship"""
> 
> Please drop me a comment!
> 
>  
> 
> [Oh! Check me out on tumblr!](http://peanutbutterandbitter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
